1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system providing video/voice/data, such as subscriber terminals for serving a video on demand service and a direct broadcasting by satellite service. Specifically, this invention is an MPEG-2 transport stream packet detection device and its method for precisely detecting data and clocks from MPEG-2 transport streams to be transmitted.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Usually, a device for detecting MPEG-2 transport stream packets detects the signals received one time so as to detect a sync byte, and restores data and clock referring to the detected sync byte. A method of outputting the data and clock restored is fixed to series or parallel method according to the characteristic of the system. To selectively output the data and clock restored in series or parallel method, a series/parallel converter or a parallel/series converter must be additionally installed.
Since this usual MPEG-2 transport stream detection device detects a sync byte just one time to restore data and clock, its reliability is low, thus it is difficult to generate stable data and clock. A converter, such as series/parallel converter or parallel/series converter, must be added to selectively output the data and clock in series or parallel, thus the system's configuration is complicated, making the products uneconomical.